Sentinel Poems
by knoteach
Summary: Various Poems based on the Sentinel series. Marked if episode related.
1. A Wolf's Thoughts Sen2 part 2

Disclaimer: I make no claims to the characters in the following story. I recieve no money or other recompense from these writings. they are intended solely for the purposes of entertainment

* * *

A Wolf's Thoughts  
knoteach

Run, run free, graceful  
The jungle  
Beautiful, wild, peaceful

No, the cry of the Panther,  
I should care,  
Why I'm not sure,  
Poor creature  
Sounds like he's in torture.

Who makes such a cry, I know  
The Panther  
But I wonder why. Is he hurt so?

I must help the pain,  
That is plain.  
I turn heading for the sound,  
Of a soul tormented.  
I leap to meet the afflicted.

Bright, burning light  
JIM!  
I'm coming, please be alright!


	2. What Now? Sen2 part 2

Disclaimer: I make no claims to the characters in the following story. I recieve no money or other recompense from these writings. they are intended solely for the purposes of entertainment

* * *

What Now?  
knoteach

Where do we go from here?  
Three long years for you, I have worked  
Running here and there.  
Three years, but I complained nary a word.

"Stay in the truck, Chief."  
I wasn't willing with your life to pay that due.  
But after I saved your life,  
Thank you, I never heard from you.

You kept saying "Fix it."  
But wouldn't tell me what was wrong.  
I did my best, bit by bit.  
All you did was complain it took so long.

Now for you, I have died,  
Drowned in the fountain, but you called me back,  
Barnes in jail abides,  
But can we go forward, or to before, do we go back?


	3. Detective, Sentinel, Traitor TSbBS

Disclaimer: I make no claims to the characters in the following story. I recieve no money or other recompense from these writings. they are intended solely for the purposes of entertainment

* * *

Detective, Sentinel…Traitor  
Post TSbBS - Jim POV  
knoteach

Most call me Detective.

Yet how could I not see?  
It was right in front of me!  
Pain untold  
Caused him to fold.  
Concerned only with myself;  
Wanting a guide to put on the shelf.

He called me his Sentinel

He a treasure I was supposed to protect,  
Yet always I seemed only to see defect.  
Unconcerned with his pain,  
Only what I could attain.  
When the cracks started to show,  
I only cared that he did not slow.

I call myself…Traitor.

I turned away from him when needed most,  
Abandoned him to the merciless, hateful host.  
Now I see the shame  
Brought to his name.  
But 'tis to late to undo the wounds and tears  
I cause with my great anger and fears!


	4. Obfuscate: The Rig

Disclaimer: I make no claims to the characters in the following story. I recieve no money or other recompense from these writings. they are intended solely for the purposes of entertainment

* * *

OBFUSCATE: A "Rig" Missing Scene  
knoteach

Oh, God, why the hell am I here?  
I haven't flown since…let's not go there.

But Jim needs me, what if he fell into a zone,  
Because I let him come out here alone?

Fight the panic, Sandburg, this is nothing,  
Remember to control your breathing!

Useless to panic anyway, we're already aloft.  
I know I'm rambling, Jim probably thinks I'm daft.

Sometimes I think I am too, but fears must be faced.  
I've left this one too long, and now I've been forced

Can a person hyperventilate even while talking?  
Maybe, but what's can I do when memories come stalking?

Alright, let's get Jim in this conversation, something natural.  
"Would you look at that ocean? It's so raw ... so primal."

That was a bust, Jim didn't say more than a couple words,  
And great, the pilot tells us that's a storm we're headed towards.

Elation, that's the only word for what I feel as we land,  
How am I going to do the trip back to the mainland?


	5. The Sentinel

Disclaimer: I make no claims to the characters in the following story. I recieve no money or other recompense from these writings. they are intended solely for the purposes of entertainment

* * *

The Sentinel  
knoteach

Sentinel, guardian, tribal warrior, and protector,  
Driven with the need to safeguard his people and creed.  
Master of the senses, given some say from Diana's nectar,  
In ancient lore, sought by many, found by few in great need.

Every village and tribe revered these special gifted from above,  
Protectors of life, with eye of eagle and ear of bat.  
Eyes in other worlds also they see, warning of hate and love,  
Spirits, quick and dead, come to the Watchman to preserve that.

Now consider the great pain that falls a guardian's high call,  
The sound of the beat of a fly's wings, as a great storm's wind,  
A single candle burns his sight, even one light his eyes gall,  
The sweet scent of a flow'r, cloying, sickening does bind.

Terrible the burden given on his shoulders, but heavier this  
Is the weight given to the One who watches o'er him.  
For this one given the Sentinel for this purpose,  
Lighten his heart, comfort and sooth his mind.

In times of great need, rise the Sentinel and Shaman,  
Brothers of heart and soul, bound together, Guide and Guided.  
Yet other need there is for both, lost many would be by omen,  
But for the guidance and teaching by the Guide provided.

Never, and always, man and spirit, entwined and divided,  
One together, but separated o'er a great gulf, against evil rages.  
Ere' men are grown, learn they must how and where to tread.  
The Companion is given the tribe the knowledge of the ages.

Early he rises wisdom to give, darkness long fallen  
Ere' he ceases to minister, to do what needs to be done.  
Careful the Watchman must be for the Shaman has been  
Always anon, given for others, no thought to his own.

Linked always, Sentinel and Guide, Brothers foreordained  
One great in senses and sense, other great in wisdom.  
But warned be if other come, great trouble, greater pained  
For Sentinels rare true, but Guides rarer by far and some.


	6. Should I? Night Watch

Disclaimer: I make no claims to the characters in the following story. I recieve no money or other recompense from these writings. they are intended solely for the purposes of entertainment

* * *

What Should I Do?  
Post-Night Watch interlude  
Knoteach

Should I stay here?  
With all of my dreams are gone to dust,  
Here all my hopes trodden down.  
He says I've violated his trust,  
Yet does not realize what he has done.

Should I go away?  
But where would this failure go?  
Where would I find refuge dear?  
Naomi never a place of her own,  
And I clear of most would steer.

Should I wait awhile?  
Time may heal all wounds,  
But 'tis time that brings the injuries of life.  
Can waiting bring more than impatient hounds,  
Or will it give me only greater strife.

Would someone tell me!  
I am caught betwixt and between  
To go, stay, or wait come what may.  
But I would some might have seen,  
And could tell me the right course—wait, go, or stay.


End file.
